Happy New Year
by Joey Taylor
Summary: During Yugi Harry and the Prisoner Of Azkaban, the old year dies, the new one begins and the gang are celebrating. Just a random one shot... T rated because entire series is T


The Gryffindor Eight, minus one, who was stuck at home with her parents, were up and waiting…

"What time is it?" Joey asked, sprawled across a sofa by the fire.

"10:23, three minutes later than the last time you asked." Ombre growled at him.

"Midnight is not going to come any faster if you keep asking what the time is, Joey." Yugi said patiently, "Besides, you haven't even decided on your resolution yet."

Hermione smiled slightly, she was sat apart from the rest, still in the dog house about the Firebolt, and while Yugi and Ombre were the only ones talking to her, she felt that the right place to be to celebrate New Years was here with the people who were her friends, rather then on her own in the dorm.

That and she knew Ombre would go up to the dorm with her and she didn't want to deprive Ombre of her friends when her hikari had been made to go home by her parents.

Hermione watched as Yugi and Yami whiled away the time by Duelling, Joey stayed sprawled over the sofa while he waited for his turn to play the winner, Harry and Ron played a game of Wizard's Chess and Ombre seemed to be up to something with a parchment but wouldn't tell them what.

She smiled slightly and turned back to her book, _Artefacts of Ancient Asia_.

Just over an hour and a half until a New Year started and the old year died.

Shame there was no fireworks allowed inside the school.

**LINE-RECOGNITION-HAS-GONE-AGAIN**

Kari was going insane.

As inevitable as duelling Yami would equal losing was the fact if you clock watched it would go slower.

But she swore if her youngest cousin and her littlest brother didn't stop fighting and her parents didn't stop ranting at her in the next few minutes she was going to Apparate somewhere in the Wizarding World (unfortunately Hogwarts and her friends was out since you couldn't Apparate into the grounds) and celebrate New Years with the first person she found.

This wasn't home, it hadn't been since she'd moved to Japan a few years ago, and she wasn't a child anymore, but her family couldn't see that, to them she was still Kari, the surviving twin and a disappointment even with getting a job in the most famous Games Company in the world.

"You know when I was your age I didn't bother with this higher education nonsense, I…" Her aunt started.

Kari snapped and stormed up to her room, grabbing a jacket and heading out of the house.

She didn't know where to, or what she was going to do when she got there, but she couldn't stay in that house any longer.

She flipped her phone open and attempted to give Ash a buzz.

Nothing… He didn't pick up.

She carried on walking and found herself on The Downs, where she could see half of the city.

A group of people were gathered around a bonfire and she watched them for a few minutes. They were a group of friends, celebrating out here without anyone being overly serious.

She took a seat on the grassy bank a couple of meters away and stared out at the city below.

She hated this city, but the Downs were one of the only places she liked here, the view of the city was fantastic and it was normally quiet, bar the road behind them, so she had somewhere to go and think about things.

She noticed she was getting noticed by the group by the bonfire and her hand shifted to her pocket, where her wand rested.

The oldest two in the group by the fire finally made up their mind and walked over. "Hi."

"Sorry, am I disturbing you?" Kari asked, "I can go if you want me to."

"I was just wondering where you went to school, you look familiar."

Kari examined them carefully, "Brendan?" She eventually yelped.

"Kari! That's it!" He said excitedly. "Jasmine, you remember that girl I told you about before I came to your school?"

The woman nodded.

"This is her." He looked excited.

"Where did you vanish too after Juniors?" Kari asked, "All anyone would tell was that you went to boarding school."

Brendan looked awkward, "I went to a rather private school that's a rather long way away."

"In Scotland by any chance?" Kari asked shrewdly, "With a rather exclusive application list?"

Brendan frowned, "Yes."

"And teaches a rather… different…set of classes to most schools?" Kari asked and Brendan looked like he finally twigged something.

"This makes sense." Jasmine said, "We were wondering how you got past the anti-Muggle wards."

"Not a Muggle." Kari grinned, "I'm a student of Hogwarts."

"You've graduated you mean?" Brendan asked.

Kari shook her head, "I was taken on late, with a bunch of my friends, because we were latent witches and wizards, Professor Dumbledore came and got us."

Brendan grinned, "Alright then, come and join us at the fire."

"What?"

"Well, if you had anywhere else to go you wouldn't be out here on your own, so why not join us?"

Kari grinned, "If you're willing to have me…"

**LINE-RECOGNITION-HAS-GONE-AGAIN**

Seto and Mokuba Kaiba were playing games in the room in the Ravenclaw tower that was used as Seto's office.

Mokuba loved the new Seto, the one that had emerged over their years at Hogwarts.

The old Seto worked all the way through New Years Eve and didn't celebrate with him.

The new Seto had stopped working at about four in the afternoon and had gone and gotten him from the Gryffindor Common Room.

They'd been playing games since and Mokuba loved it.

Kaiba Corp could keep their fancy fireworks display if it meant that he got his Brother all to himself for the night.

"Mokie, are you paying attention?"

Mokuba looked up sharply, looking his brother in the face and examining him carefully. "S…Seto?" He asked, worried, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, why?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Seto?" Mokuba demanded, drawing his wand, "My brother hasn't called me Mokie since before we were adopted."

"I'm Seto." The death glare he was getting, with just the right hint of understanding mixed in was realistic enough, he sighed, having had this trouble with Kari during the summer, "I was talked into coming to Hogwarts by you and had my life saved by Kari at the start of this year, and you saw me use my laptop to turn on the music so you know it has to be me because only I know the passwords."

Mokuba stared a little longer and then lowered his wand, "Sorry Seto, it's just this Sirius Black thing, I don't think Yugi and the gang realise just how closely people are keeping an eye on them and the atmosphere isn't helped by the fact there's in fighting."

"Do you want to stay in the Ravenclaw tower until the rest of my dorm get back?" Seto asked.

Mokuba glomped him and Seto allowed himself a small smile.

He didn't know what had caused the change in his attitude, Seto kind of liked the new him and hadn't realised how much he'd changed before that incident with Anubis… but if it made Mokuba happy, he could deal with it.

**LINE-RECOGNITION-HAS-GONE-AGAIN**

Solomon Muto wasn't much in the mood to celebrate New Years.

With his Grandson…Grandsons away at school, and their friends there with them, Tea away in America and Tristan barely ever around now he had a job doing something or the other, there was no one around to celebrate it with.

He'd been there for Christmas, at their school, after bring Yugi back to the family who looked after him while he was away from Domino and after their hopes had been dashed in Egypt, and what he'd realised was that the Yugi that came back to him for three months, if that, of the year, wasn't the same boy he had raised.

Solomon looked at the clock, there was hours and hours to go yet…

Maybe he'd keep the shop open a little longer tonight, just to keep him busy…

**LINE-RECOGNITION-HAS-GONE-AGAIN**

"Ten." Yugi grinned as the clock ticked down.

"Nine." Joey sat bolt up right, watching.

"Eight." Yami smiled slightly.

"Seven." Hermione's voice said quietly from the back of the room.

"Six." Ombre grinned at her, wondering if the charm she and Hermione had been practising would work.

"Five." Ron's gaze faltered for less then a half second before it returned to the clock.

"Four." In the Ravenclaw Tower, Seto humoured Mokuba by counting down with him.

"Three." Mokuba giggled.

"Two." Kari counted down with the group of witches and wizards she was celebrating with.

"One." Harry got the last number.

**LINE-RECOGNITION-HAS-GONE-AGAIN**

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Voices could be heard from Kari and the Wizarding group's vantage point and the fireworks exploding all over the city made their vantage point, which was now host to several Wizarding groups, light up and seem even more gorgeous.

_Shame my friends can't be here._

**LINE-RECOGNITION-HAS-GONE-AGAIN**

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The group in the common room yelled at the same time and then grinned at each other and laughed, starting a rather ruckus party just for them to celebrate the end of the old and the start of the new.

Ombre and Yami stood a little aside, just talking as the others finally managed to use the spell for laptops and Duel Disks on a CD player and started playing music loudly enough for them to hear, but not so loudly they'd get caught.

They still didn't quite understand the concept of celebrating a new year, it was possibly something they'd done in their time, but to them, it seemed strange and Yami often joined in with the festivities just for Yugi's sake.

Speaking of Yugi, he was up to something with Joey as Hermione and Ombre let off a bunch of bangs from their wands and glitter hung in the air, suspended somehow.

Yami watched his hikari planning and wondered what he was up to…

Several different colours lots of glitter exploded from the end of Yugi's wand and the girls looked put out he'd one uped them.

Yami watched as it turned into a glitter war.

By the time they went to bed, you could practically swim in it in some parts of the room.

He was never going to be able to get it all out of his clothes…

**LINE-RECOGNITION-HAS-GONE-AGAIN**

"Happy New Year, Seto." Mokuba hugged his brother, just glad that they were together and they were able to enjoy it together.

They didn't need anyone else as long as his little family was together, the two of them. "Happy New Year, Mokie."

**LINE-RECOGNITION-HAS-GONE-AGAIN**

**Author Note - **

**A random one shot set during Yugi, Harry and the Prisoner of Azkaban, and a Happy New Year to all our readers. **

**Joey** **Taylor**


End file.
